


I Write Siths Not Trajedis

by xXDarksideXx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emo, Fanfic AU, Goth - Freeform, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDarksideXx/pseuds/xXDarksideXx
Summary: Hi my name is Kylo Ren I'm 1.9m tall and have an eight-pack (I’m shredded). I always wear all black, usually goth robes with a ripped cape that I got from Hoth Topic and I always wear a mask to obscure my face and voice because otherwise everyone would be distracted by my beauty. Original fanfic about my OC Kylo Ren set after the Original Trilogy!!!1





	1. Chapter 1

Hey~~ OwO this is my first fic! Pls comment but be nice thanx~~~~ s/o 2 Emperor_Starkiller 4 being da best beta reader evr and helping wif da uniform descripisions <3

My name is Kylo Ren, I’m 29 and I’m the Master of the Knights of Ren. I have shiny raven-black hair which falls messily over my face. I have hazelnut-brown eyes which are like deep pools of Nutella that you could drown in and a constellation of beauty spots strewn across my face. I have vampire-white skin and Byronesque lips. I am 1.9m tall and have an eight-pack (I’m shredded). I always wear all black, usually goth robes with a ripped cape that I got from Hoth Topic and I always wear a mask to obscure my face and voice because otherwise everyone would be distracted by my beauty.

Today I was wearing black leather leggings, black vintage Doc Martens, a black crop top with suspenders and black robes with my usual cape and mask. I also had Sephora Long Lasting Kohl on but my mask covered it. I was on some boring sand planet trying to find this old guy called Lor San Tekka who used to know my Uncle Luke. I had a Top Secret Mission to assassinate Uncle Luke and Lor Sin Tekko had a USB with a link to the Google Maps location of my uncle.

I landed on Jakku on my Upsilon-class shuttle (which is WAY COOLER THAN A LAMBDA CLASS OK) and walked down the ramp in a swirl of black mist and robes. I was leading a squad of Stormtroopers with Captain Phasma. She was wearing her usual 5XL shiny armour which was made from pieces of Emperor Sheev Palpatine’s yacht with polarising lenses with integral MFTAS (Multi-Frequency Targeting Acquisition System), modified precision-crafted crush gauntlets, mid-torso mounted ammunition holders, segmented sabatons and an armourweave Command cape. She looked totally kawaii. We were looking for Lee Sans Tesco in a derro village of gross aliens who were all wearing torn up robes which were kind of aesthetic except they weren’t black. I told my squad’s Flametrooper to burn the entire village because I’m a total pyro and love burning shit. As the village burned, Lor San Tekka ran out and FN-2199 and FN-420 grabbed him. The last time I saw him was at my ex-family’s (EX FAMILY BECAUSE I HAVE A NEW IDENTITY AND LEGALLY DISOWNED THEM) barbeque reunion on Yavin 4 when I was 17 and it was really fucking lame because Han SAID he would bring Mtn Dew for me and didn’t and I had to eat Chewie’s rank-ass Wookiee cookies. Anyway Lars San Techno was super old now and was still wearing the same derro robes as he used to.

‘Look how old you’ve become’, I hissed mysteriously through my custom-made Knight of Ren mask.  
‘Something far worse has happened to you’, he said, because he knew about my Dark Past. But before he could say anything about my Tragic Backstory I pulled out my awesome triple-bladed lightsabre and stabbed him.

  
Suddenly, someone fired a blaster at me but I effortlessly stopped it with my force powers. I recognised the man who fired and gasped. It was… Poe Dameron!!!!1 (I knew him because our mums used to be friends) FN-2199 and FN-420 brought Poe over to me and threw him at my feet. He was wearing a vintage pilot’s jacket, an open-neck 100% organic cotton shirt from Free People and standard issue Resistance pants and boots.

  
‘Where’s the map?’ I asked threateningly. I was glad for my mask and hoped that my mum hadn’t told him who I really was because the last time I saw Poe was when I was 20 and he was 23 and we borrowed some X-Wings and and I bet him that I could shoot more practice targets but I lost because my gun was broken and the controls weren’t working and because I honoured the bet I had to wear my hair in Space Buns for a whole week but ANYWAY I told the troopers to search him and they found nothing.

  
‘Put him on board’, I hissed menacingly.  
‘Sir, the villagers?’ asked Phasma. ‘BTW you look totally amazeballs today, I fucking love your outfit.’  
‘Thanks babe. Kill them all’, I replied, and as I let go of the blaster bolt which I had been holding still with my psychic powers I then walked back to my ship without looking and it was totally badass. All of the stormtroopers applauded.

Later that cycle I was hanging out in my room on The Finalizer and colouring in my nails with Sharpie when General Hux (a/n: Emperor_Starkiller dis is u!) sent me a text asking me if I could come to interrogation room #16. My room is one of the biggest on board and has 280 degree views of space. I have a huge bed with gothic black Darth Vader sheets with 4 full size Darth Vader posters hanging above it. Opposite is my bookshelf where I keep all of my favourite books (I read a lot) which are all literary classics including The Imperial Handbook, Hamlet (my fave Shakespeare), L’Etranger, Crime and Punishment, The Catcher in the Rye and Animorphs. Hux also gave me Atlas Shrugged and The Fountainhead but I haven’t read them yet. The walls of my room are all black and the carpet is blood red and I have a walk-in closet where all of my robes are on display. It also has a blood red carpet.

I opened up my gothic black datapad and swiped through my P!atD lockscreen to open Whatsapp.

General Hux: Ren. Need you for interrogation NOW  
xXxKyloxDarknessxXx: k xoxo <3  
General Hux: I don’t know what that means. Get here immediately.

I segawayed menacingly down to interrogation room #16 on my gothic black segaway at 10km/h. I was wearing gothic dark black robes from Dangerfield (different to the ones I was wearing before), black skinny jeans with ripped knees and black Converse high-tops with my mask and cape. Some Stormtroopers stared at me so I put my middle finger up at them.

  
Poe was restrained in gothic black room with coffin shapes in the wall. The stormtroopers had been torturing him 2 try and get info about the map but he hadn’t said anything. Actually he had made DR-2800 cry because he said her helmet was stupid-looking compared to the Empire Stormtrooper helmets but they’re actually a lot better because the troopers can see out of these ones and they look JUST AS COOL AS THE EMPIRE ONES OK

  
‘Tell me where the droid is,’ I snargled menacingly.  
‘NEVER!!1’ he shouted. But I could tell that he was intimidated by my menacing and gothic visage.

I stretched out my gloved hand and effortlessly raked through the contents of his mind while he screamed in pain. I laughed like a psychopath.  
‘Ha ha ha!’ I giggled. I looked through the contents on his mind and saw him putting the USB in a BB unit which was still on Jakku. Poe screamed again and blood red blood trickled down his face.

  
Of course I had ingeniously achieved all of this in under a minute after Hux’s interrogators had been trying for over 24hrs. I went outside and told him. Hux was wearing his charcoal grey general’s uniform with five extra shoulder pads on each shoulder and a polished officer’s buckle with traditional flared-hip breeches tucked into shiny leather Hugo Boss boots. He is tall and lithe with vampire-pale skin. He has ginger hair and elegant cheekbones and ice-blue eyes like twin Hoths.

  
‘If it’s on Jakku we’ll soon have it,’ said Hux. But I didn’t want to go back there because last time I got sand in my boots. I hate sand. It’s not very smooth. (If it leads to the water I can tolerate it).  
‘I leave that to you’, I hissed sexily and Hux blushed. I could tell he was totally hitting on me but I segawayed away because I had band practice with my band (we’re called the Knights of Ren and do mostly Linkin Park covers but I’m writing an original song called “Only Darth Vader Can Understand The Darkness In Me”. Steve Ren says he’s going to help me write the guitar part).

Later I was chilling on the bridge with Hux. He was helping me plan a bday party for Captain Phasma. I wanted to get black balloons but he wanted silver ones because he said silver is her favourite colour, I was explaining to him that silver isn’t a colour when Colonel Rodinian said something about an unorthorised TIE fighter shooting at our ventral cannons. Psychically I knew something was wrong.

  
‘General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?’ I asked Hux.  
‘Yes, and he had help. From one of our own. We’re checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was.’ Hux said.

  
But I knew already because of my psychic powers. ‘The one from the village. FN-2187,’ I replied mysteriously. I felt betrayed. How could someone betray the legacy of my grandfather (Darth Vader!)? I could of easily taken a TIE or even my Lamba-Class Shuttle and easily beaten Poe and FN-2187 but I didn’t because they were heading back to Jakku. To get the droid, I thought. Anyway the TIE spiralled towards the planets surface. I left Hux to contemplate his failure and went to band practice.

  
I hung out with the KOR for a bit in my room (where we have band practice) and we were singing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. I was doing the “wake me up inside” parts and Matt Ren was doing the (can’t wake up/save me) bits but he was getting them wrong.

  
Hux knocked on the door and came in. He was wearing monogrammed pyjamas in black silk with red piping.  
“Hey,” I said flirtily.  
“Can you keep it down? I’m trying to livestream the Mon Cal elections,” he said. Suddenly both of us got a call at the same time. It was the Supreme Leader summoning us to his holochamber!!!!!!!1

 

A/N: so wat u think? OwO pls comment thanx!! Next chap will b up when Emperor_Starkiller finishes beta reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

Hay guiz :3 thanks 4 all of da reviews for last chapter. Aside from the person who sed I wasnt goth enouf. Fuck u. Ur not a TRU GOTH UNLESS UR A 17TH CENTURY STONE ARCH

Umm so where were we? Oh yah so my name is Ben Chewbacca Amidala Skywalker Organa-Solo except you should call me Kylo Ren. Hux and I were looking for the USB with the map to Luke Skywalker and had been called to a meeting with Supreme Leader Snake.

Hux and I took my segaway to Supreme Leader’s holochamber. He had put his Hugo Boss military gaberwool greatcoat over his monogrammed “A.H.” pyjamas and gelled his hair with an entire bottle of Tigi Bedhead for Men Power Play Firm Finish Gel. I was wearing an Ann Demeulemeester deconstructed robe with Rick Owens leather boots and mesh panel leggings. My cape (a reminder of my dark past so that I can never forget my pain) billowed behind me as we segawayed through the halls of the Finalizer with Hux nestled closely in front of me with my muscular arms and nine-pack around him.

Supreme Pizza was mad that we still didn’t have the map.

“Well it’s probably no big deal,” I said.

I turned on the projector and opened the PowerPoint I had prepared. “This is my 12-step plan for preventing the rise of the Resistance. We are operating on the aassumsion that this map will lead the Resistance to Skywalker, which will somehow lead to their success. This diagram shows the p-values of the likelikehood of this outcome and as you can see, p > 0.05,” I said intelligently. I clicked 2 da next slide. “The map in the BB unit is just a fragment of a bigger map that they won’t have, and anywayz, it’s just directions to some planet were askywalker might b. He’s more likely on Tatooine, or Dagobah, or Ilum. And anyway, finding him won’t do them any good; as the only use he is to the Resistance is an affinity for making one-in-a-million shots and destroying Death Stars, which will NOT be an issue with Starkiller Base once the reinforced shields on the thermal oscillator are put into place.”

I clicked to the next slide, showing a program network of engineering jobs and their estimated completion times. “According to the latest update, the extra shielding should be complete by this afternoon.”

“Erm,” said Hux, “work on the oscillator has temporarily halted. The engineers are on strike. They are demanding a pay rise.”

“How much do you pay them now?” I asked.

“Well, they’re part of the Stormtrooper division, so, nothing.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Onto my next slide, according to my calculations, our best option is to gather favour in the Senate and further propagate the mistrust within the system, while asserting that the choice to demilitarise the Republic was unwise. Given the support we already have from a number of Outer Rim territories, and our firepower advantage over the Resistance, I predict a complete takeover of the Galaxy within the next five to ten years.” I clicked to the final slide, which said “the end” and had a drawing of Darth Vader giving thumbs-up. Hux and Snoke clapped.

“Or,” said Hux, “we could just FUCKING BLOW UP THE ENTIRE HOSNIAN SYSTEM”

“Okay yes that sounds good,” said Snoke.

But my favourite clothing shop (HOTH TOPIC) was based on Hosnia and also my favourite band MCR (My Chemical Rhodian) were doing a concert there next week which I had front row tickets to.

“What about my 12-step plan? And my MCR tickets?” I screamed.

Hux turned to me and snarled fascistically. “Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not want to fight in this world of eternal struggle do not deserve to live”. “Is that a MCR lyric?” I asked. He rudely ignored me and walked off to go prepare his murder planet. (A/N: HUX WAS EXTRMLY RUDE 2 ME 2DAY N SED HE DDNT WANT 2 GO WIF ME 2 MCR WELL FUK U HUX ILL GO BI(haha geddit cuz im bi) MYSELF)

Later I was writing poetry in my Tim Burton Corpse Bride notebook. My poetry is like a mix between Percy Bish Shelley and Evanescence lyrics. Sometimes I do blackout poetry with takeaway menus as a social comment on late stage capitalism and post them on my tumblr. The current poem I was writing was supposed to go in the middle of a tattoo which I’m designing for my back. It is a scroll surrounded by a dragon with flames coming out of it and the scroll is on fire and also there are angel wings that go over my shoulders that are all skeletal and gothic and it’s going to be all in red, black and silver with more flames in gothic writing. I was colouring it in with textas when suddenly I got an email notification.

Space eBay for sale: 100% REAL AUTHENTIC UNIQUE VINTAGE SEXY DARTH VADER HELMET ANTIQUE ONE-OF-A-KIND EXCELLENT CONDITION MEN WOMEN ACCESSORIES EMPIRE SITH.

“Oh my Force!” I screamed. The starting bid was 50 credits. I immediately bid 500 because I HAD to have the helmet.

I then played Neopets and updated by nu goth aesthetic tumblr until it was time for Phasma’s bday party.

The bridge of the Finalizer was decorated with shiny silver balloons and streamers. Phasma was wearing her armour with her helmet under her arm. Her hair was styled in a fade, blonde with purple tips. She had purple and silver eyeshadow.

“Hey Phas! You look kawaii girl,” I said. We took a Snapchat selfie together with the dog filter and I added it to my story. I found Hux who was standing at the pop-up bar drinking gin. He was wearing his parade uniform with a party hat.

“Hux~~~~~! Take a selfie with me so I can add it to my story~~” I said.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.” He eventually agreed as long as I got rid of the dog filter. I uploaded it onto my story and added the hashtag #finalizershenanigans with the 100 emoji and ok fingers.

I dragged Hux to the dance floor and we grinded to Figrin D’an and the Modal Nodes. Phasma, Hux and I did tequila shots with Mitaka and I totally had eight shots plus two cans of PBR and wasn’t even that drunk.

SUNDDENLY there waz a explosioning sound and the ship shook violently.

PEW PEW PEWPEW!!!!!1 some X-wings flew past the window and shot lazers at us.

“How could they possibly know our location? We’re deep in the Outer Rim territories!” screamed Mitaka.

I ran to the controls and fired at the X-wing. I took 2 of them out with a single blast (because I can use the force). Some TIE fighters deployed and took out 2 more, and the last one was captured by a tractor beam.

“Bring them in for questioning!” shrieked Hux, who was shirtless and had salt on his nipples because I had been doing body shots off him.

The prisoner was a human male wearing a preppy orange jumpsuit and flight vest. He probably listened to preppy music like Katy Perry and Taylor Swift and didn’t even know who Brendon Urie was. He was strapped to the coffin shaped interrogation chair and was unconscious.

I slapped him on the face.

“How did you find out our location?” I whispered menagincgly.

“You smell like tequila.” I slapped him again. “I can take whatever I want,” I hissed.

I looked into his brain with the FORCE and he began screaming.

“WAIT NOOO AAHHHH! Ok I’ll just tell you. We traced the co-ordinates of the Finalizer from Snapchat.”

“Whaaaaat????!!”

“The new geotag thing. It attaches a location to all of your snaps. You put all of those party pics on your story,” said the prisoner.

So then I stabbed him with my awesome quadruple bladed lightsabre and he died.

Hux was waiting for me outside the interrogation room. “Did you find out the source of the leak?” he asked.

“Uh, he died. We will never know.”

A/N: So wat did U think!!?? Pls comment thankzzz :333 sry its been so long 4 da update. Been busy wif skool. My mum sez if I get 4 As I can get anuther piercing!!!! Thinking helix or mabye lip


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hai guiz :D soooo calculus can go DIAF… exams suk but anywayz here is chpater THREE! :3

I was filming music for my youtube channel (LINK IN BIO PLZ LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRUBE) when HUx knocked on my door.

“Kylo, I need you and your band for a mission,” he said. My band (Knights of Ren on my YT channel pls sub) were also assassins who worked for the Fist Order.

“K where r we going?” I asked.

Hux looked angry. “I have received word that the Resistance is going to pull down the statue of Emperor Palpatine in the Theed city square on Naboo. This statue was erected (lol) after he served his eighth consecutive term as Senator and has stood for the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire. There is no reason why the Resistance should remove it.”

I nodded intelligently. “Well, maybe because he’s like a symbol of all of the oppression and slavery caused by the Empire and they don’t want to honour his memory by immortalising his image,” I suggested helpfully.

Hux snarled. “But they are with immortalising and honouring his co-senator Jar Jar Binks, who was voted Most Annoying Senator In The Republic Senate AND Most Offensive Caricature Of a Colonial Stereotype Of Marginalised Ethnicities ten years in a row?”

“Good point,” I agreed. “My Knights will accompany you there and stop the Reisstance from tearing down the statue of Palapatine. And I’ll destroy the one of Binks.”

 

The Finalizer entered orbit and our awesome UPSILON CLASS SHUTTLE WHICH IS COOLER THAN THE LAMBDA CLASS SHUTTLE took us down to THeed. There were a bunch of Resistance people wearing totally not awesome aviator jackets. I recognised Poe Dameron from that time I captured and tortured him. He was wearing a Russian ushanka with a hammer and sickle on it and a Che Guevara t-shirt. He was standing next to FN-2187 who I guess was now his boyfriend because they were holiding hands. FN-2187 was wearing Poe’s jacket and a red t-shirt with a yellow star on it. He was holding up a rainbow sign that said “ _Enrol to vote_ YES _on the plebiscite!_ ”. Poe’s sign said “ _REMEMBER ALDERAAN 0ABY_ ”. The Resistance were standing in a circle around the Palpatine Statue which was being dug up by a Gungan operating a bulldozer.

Hux, Phasma and I walked out of the ship, our coats/cloaks billowing dramatically with a smoke machine behind us. We were followed by my knights and a squad of crowd control Stormtroopers with riot shields and batons.

“Go away!” yelled Poe. “This is Republic territory! We have established a classless utopia wherein the wealth is shared among the people! You fascist pigs will not oppress the ninety nine percent!”

“We will oppress whodmstvever we want!” screamed Hux. “Ren, stop that bulldozer!”

I used my super strong force powers to throw the Gungan out of the bulldozer as my knights broke up the crowd. Matt Ren used nunchuks and Steve Ren used a Force Pike and Brenda Ren used shuriken but none of theyre weapons were as cool as my awesome five bladed red lightsabre.

“Tear down this symbol of oppression and FASCINSM so that we may EAT THE RICH and LIVE PEACEFULLY IN A PLURALISTIC SOCIETY in which MINORITIES have VOICES and RIGHTS and women are equally represented in GOVERNMENT” yelled Poe liberalistically, and all of the resistance people started pushing on the statue to try and force it out of the ground where it had been partially dug out.

“females will never be equally represented in government because they are genetically too emotional and not rational enough to make important political descisions!” screamed Hux.

I was about to tell him that no studies had supported this and the ones that did were inherently biased with flawed methods when I noticed another life size bronze statue behind the one of Palpatine. The statue was of a beautiful young woman wearing traditional Naboo robes and her hair in a fan shaped bun with a metal headdress. She had souful eyes (like mine) and a beauty spot above her lip (like me) and a proud and determined expression on her face.

“OH MY GOTH” I screamed because the statue was… Padme Amidala, my grandmother, the second-most goth person to exist after Darth Vader. I needed to have the statue in my room. I ran over to the bulldozer and drove it to the statue of Padme and started trying to get it out of the ground.

“REN? What are you doing?” shrieked Hux because the Resistance had managed to push over the Palpatine statue but I was busy getting Padme into the scoopy thing of my bulldozer.

 

When we got back to the ship I had the statue put in my room and I was going to paint it black to match the aesthetic. My room redesign was almost complete. I just needed one more thing. I increased the bid on the 100% REAL AUTHENTIC UNIQUE VINTAGE SEXY DARTH VADER HELMET ANTIQUE ONE-OF-A-KIND EXCELLENT CONDITION MEN WOMEN ACCESSORIES EMPIRE SITH.

Then I got a message from Hux.

General_Hux: That was a disaster. I am disappointed with your performance today and will be bringing it up at our next meeting with HR

xXxKyloxDarknessxXx: sowy 3X

_Seen 16:51_

xXxKyloxDarknessxXx: pls forgib meh TT__TT hugz?

xXxKyloxDarknessxXx: Huxyy~~~ gomen OTL ☹(((( plz don’t b mad DX

_Seen 16:52_

 

The next day Hux was still ignoring me. Our ship landed on Starkiller Base where there was a meeting in Conference Room #459 other First Order Generals. We were meeting to push forward the destruction of the Hosnian system. Captain Phasma was there too. I was wearing Blackmilk chain mail print leggings with a longline black ripped t-shirt with “NORMAL PEOPLE SCARE ME” on it and Rick Owens platform boots. I was also wearing my usual robes with a black leather belt with a pentagram on it and a bunch of black jelly bracelets on my wrists with black nail polish. I looked kawaii af.

Rae Sloane stood up. “We need to fire the weapon now. The Resistance know our location. Armitage, is it ready?”

“Yes. Aside from the additional shielding on the oscillator - ”

“Irrelevant. We must act now.”

So we planned our superweapon ceremony. Hux was showing everyone his aesthetic moodboard which was mostly pictures of the Nuremberg Rally and explosions.

“And then I shall finish with an erudite quote from Martin Heidegger, Ayn Rand, Mas Amedda, or someone else respectable, because I, an intellectual, have educated myself with all of the galaxy’s finest thinkers, and then I shall give the command, upon which our FIERCE MACHINE shall analilate the entire Hosnian system,” said Hux. The generals clapped, and ate the donuts he had brought to the meeting.

Hux looked extremely sexy in his Hugo Boss General’s uniform and gaberwool coat. He had a deathly vampire-like pallor and ice blue eyes like orbs of frozen water and hair the same colour as Hayley Williams (lead singer of Paramore) in the Emergency video clip. As I ate a chocolate donut with strawberry jam filling that looked like blood (the most gothic donut) I wondered if anything would ever happen between us… I felt like he was going to kiss me at Phasmas bday party before we were interrupted by the resistance and then he got mad at me for accidentally letting him get attacked by Communists. I hadn’t had time with him alone since then. I decided to make him a mixtape to apologise. It would definitely have Emergency by Paramore because of Huxs hair and also lots of MCR and maybe A Cruel Angel’s Thesis and also Wagner because Hux likes Wagner.

SUDDENLY I got an email on my iPad. I had won the 100% REAL AUTHENTIC UNIQUE VINTAGE SEXY DARTH VADER HELMET ANTIQUE ONE-OF-A-KIND EXCELLENT CONDITION MEN WOMEN ACCESSORIES EMPIRE SITH! My bid was 5,000,000 credits but that was fine because I had a company card. I immediately arranged for next day delivery to my suite on Starkiller Base.

The next day I burned the mix tape onto a CD and wrote 4 Hux <3 Kylo on it with sharpie and went over to Huxes room after band practice 2 give it 2 him. I was wearing an Alexander Wang frilly white shirt with a red cravat and billowy sleeves with a tight-fitting black gothic Victorian vest with a pocket watch chain and black pinstripe pants with black and silver creepers. I had just added red tips to my hair and made it all spikey over my face. The last track was my own vocal cover of Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. When he opened the door I leaned against it and seductively licked my lip ring.

“Hey Hux~” I blushed. “I made this for you.”

He gasped. “Would you like to come in?” he said shyly. I nodded.

We watched Naruto and ate Count Chocula. As we watched the episode where Naruto and Sasuke get lost in the forest and have to share a sleeping bag for warmth and also have to sleep naked because a ninja stole their clothes Hux reached out and took my hand in his!!! It was the greatest moment of my life even better than the P!atD concert I went to when I was 16. He had long pale fingers that were cold to touch.

After the episode finished Hux suggested we go for a midnight walk out onto the planet’s surface and look at the stars. It was rally cold outside so Hux gave me his coat and draped it across my broad muscular shoulders. We walked through the snow to the edge of the forest and romantikally looked at the stars.

“All of these will be gone once I use them to fuel my glorious superweapon,” said Hux maniaclly. It was extremely romantic. “Kylo I have sumthing 2 say to u.” then… he got donw on one knee!

“Kylo… I’m sorry for being mad at you. will u go 2 da MCR concert with me???”

“OMFG YASS!” I screamed.

 

A/N: thx 4 reading pls comment! I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS oR MCR pls do not su me


End file.
